


The Bear Man

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [2]
Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: Rodya is fed up with Razumikhin's care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "And in the same way, Mr. Razumikhin, you would probably let someone beat you for the pleasure of doing them good." (Crime and Punishment, page 168)

Who could have guessed some Furies are  
Shaped like tall men with serene eyes?  
Most haunting creature in the world,  
For his compassion helps me not.  
Is it honestly such pleasure, then,  
To help the most fragile of men?  
When minds are weak and will is frail,  
Strangest ideas come to stay  
And he waits by with open arms  
To catch me when I fall from stars.  
Cradled and cherished, as it may,  
My hatred wouldn't go away  
So I spent days running from  
This bear-like care in human form.


End file.
